Misión Zoológico
by Tsuki-Hiromi
Summary: Una nueva misión para nuestros ninjas: ayudantes de zoológico. Una nueva aventura comienza, ¿que pasara en su estancia en el zoológico?. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten y Kibaino
1. ¿Un Zoológico?

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni sus demás personajes, solo los uso para dar vuelo a mi imaginación. =)

.

.

.

**¡Misión Zoológico!**

…**¿un Zoológico?...**

-Los mande llamar porque tengo una misión importante para ustedes- dijo la Hokage mientras miraba a los 10 ninjas que tenía frente a ella-se trata de ir a un zoológico y…

-¡¿UN ZOOLÓGICO?, ¡oiga abuela, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir de excursión a un zoológico!- reclamó un rubio haciendo gestos con las manos

-¡NO ME LLAMES ABUELA!, ¡y no es una excursión tonto!-Dijo gritándole en la cara- es una misión.-dijo más calmada

-No quiero saber que clase de misión será…-murmuro Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que llegara a los oídos de la Hokage, pero esta prefirió ignorarlo.

-Como sea, la misión se trata de ir al zoológico de Konoha, les hace falta personal, y han pedido un grupo de 8 ninjas para ayudar en los puestos vacantes- comenzó hojeando una carpeta con la información que habían enviado del dichoso zoológico- Como se imaginarán esta misión se trata del cuidado del zoológico y los animales…

-¡¿Cuidar animales?,¡ Yo no puedo desperdiciar mi preciado tiempo en cuidar animales apestosos y estúpidos!- alegó una vez más el rubio haciendo exasperar a Lady Tsunade

-¡CALLATE NARUTO!, TU NO TIENES OTRA COSA QUE HACER EN TU MISERABLE VIDA, Y SOLO PARA ACLARAR HASTA UN ANIMAL ES MÁS OBEDIENTE QUE TU!-gritó levantándose de su silla y casi brincando el escritorio-¡ ASÍ QUE CIERRA YA TU BOCA Y DEJAME CONTINUAR!

Todos los ninjas ahí presentes estaban algo atolondrados por el griterío que había en la oficina de la Hokage, pero Sakura ya que estaba más acostumbrada, fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

-Tsunade-sama…ya puede continuar…-dijo la Haruno algo insegura

-Como iba diciendo….-comenzó de nuevo- el zoológico necesita personal y ustedes son los únicos ninjas que no tienen misiones en este momento, así que ustedes llevaran a cabo esta misión-

-¿Cómo vamos a saber que hacer?- preguntó Tenten

-A eso voy…-dijo Abriendo la carpeta de hace unos minutos-muy bien, las misión se realizara en binas, yo me deje la tarea de organizarlos y darles lo que van a hacer-Dijo mirándolos a todos- así que no quiero quejas- dijo severamente

Muy bien, la primera pareja será… Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga , ambos estarán a cargo del cuidado de la sección infantil de los animales, ustedes los van a bañar, alimentar y también mostrárselos a los niños que lleguen al zoológico.-dijo sacando un folder de la carpeta- Hinata, tu estas a cargo, no confío estos papeles a Naruto- dijo entregándoselos a una Hinata muy sonrojada

-Hai …Tsunade-sama- Dijo la Hyuuga regresando a su lugar. Naruto solo bufó en silencio, esa vieja si que lo estaba hartando.

-La siguiente pareja es Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, ustedes están encargados de el área médica, supuse que sería fácil ya que Sakura es una excelente ninja médico y será de gran ayuda en su entrenamiento- Dijo la Hokage entregándole el folder a Sakura.

-Hai

-¿y yo que?- cuestionó el Uchiha al no obtener ordenes de la Gondaime

-Tu solo la ayudaras…serás su enfermero o algo así.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Cállate dobe!- gritó el Uchiha molesto por lo de "enfermero" y la estúpida risita infantil de Naruto.

-jajajaja Sasuke-teme, Sakura-Chan va a ser tu jefa- Dijo hinchando el orgullo de Sakura y aplastando el de Sasuke- serás su ayudante ajajjaja!-

-¡No seré su ayudante dobe!-gritó indignado Sasuke

-No, claro que no Uchiha, solo serás mi enfermero- Ambos, Naruto y Sakura estallaron a carcajadas en la cara de Sasuke.

-¡CALLENSE TODOS YA!- todos callaron en seco, esa mujer si que daba miedo.

-Como decía… la siguiente pareja es Neji Hyuuga y Tenten, serán encargados del área adulta de los animales, los revisaran y si ven algún defecto o que algo va mal le avisarán a Sakura o Sasuke para que los revisen, también los van a presentar con la gente, eso incluye animales acuáticos.

-Hai- respondieron ambos

-Tenten, tu estas a cargo, no es por ofender, pero ustedes, hombres, son muy tontos para cuidar animales…-

-Hmp.

-Hai- dijo Tenten intentando oprimir una risita

-Y por último…Ino Yamanaka y Kiba Inuzuka, ustedes estarán a cargo del higiene de los animales, los bañarán y alimentaran y solo para aclarar los animales acuáticos TAMBIEN.

-Ah!... y Kiba… no puedes llevar a Akamaru, los animales que no son del zooológico no están permitidos.

-¿Que?- pregunto indignado- ¡yo nunca salgo sin Akamaru!

-¡GUAU!

-¡Pues lo tendrás que hacer y punto!- A Kiba no le quedó otro remedio más que aceptar, tenía que verle lo positivo, por lo menos iba a poder pelear con Ino sin que Akamaru la defendiera, este último tiempo le había agarrado mucho cariño a la Yamanaka.

-Hokage-sama, no es por cuestionarla pero..¿tengo que estar con el idiota de aquí a lado?- pregunto Ino señalando a Kiba

-A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia estar contigo histérica- dijo cruzado de brazos

-Cierra la boca Inuzuka- advirtió

-Cierra la boca Inuzuka- imitó graciosamente haciendo reír a más de uno

-ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE REPITO: ¡CALLENSE YA!- grito la Hokage brincando de su asiento hacía Ino.

-Yamanaka, tu estas a cargo de los papeles.-

-Ha-hai…-Tartamudeó tomándolos tímidamente.

-Ahora, cuando lleguen al zoológico se les asignara un guía a cada pareja, que les va a dar su estancia, y las demás reglas que deben de seguir, esa persona será a la que ustedes van a obedecer mientras están ahí. La misión dura dos meses. Parten mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana. No lleven armas, solo ropa y sus cosas de aseo personal. Sakura esta a cargo de la misión, cualquier cosa diríjanse a ella- dijo paseándose por toda la oficina.

-Hai

-Los cite a las 9:00 ¿entendido NARUTO?

-¿yo porque?- pregunto inocentemente

-¿DIJE QUE SI ESTA ENTENDIDO?-

-Si, si, si…-

-Muy bien, pues ahora, ¡LARGO DE MI OFICINA TODOS!-Todos salieron hechos humo de la oficina dejando a una Hokage muy estresada, ¿no podía tener ninjas normales?.

-Malditos mocosos… ¿es mucho pedir que sean normales?- dijo sentándose en su escritorio mientras se sobaba la sien.

-Hokage-sama- llamó Shizune

-¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa Shizune?- pregunto fastidiada.

-Aquí esta el papeleo que no terminó ayer.-dijo poniendo una pila de papeles frente a ella. Bufó cansada ¿Cuándo se terminaba todo eso?

-Muy bien…ya voy, ya voy-comenzó a leer y a firmar los papeles mientras pensaba en la misión que acababa de encomendarles, sería divertido, después de todo ser Hokage no era tan malo.

Otra montaña de papeles apareció frente a ella.

…O tal vez si….

* * *

-Sasuke-teme, serás enfermero ajajajja- reía Naruto una y otra vez burlándose del Uchiha el cuál, ya se estaba hartando- Vas a ser una bonita y tierna enfermera jaajjaaj-

-Cállate dobe, tu vas a cuidar bebés.- dijo con indiferencia

-Cállate teme-

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-DOBE

-TEME

-¡CALLENSE YA LOS DOS!- gritó Sakura dándoles a los dos un golpe en la cabeza-parecen dos niños retrasados, ¡compórtense par de niñitas!

-¡Pero Sakura-chan, yo no soy una niñita!- alegó Naruto indignado.

-Naruto cállate y camina- ordenó Sakura

-¿Tienes que lidiar con esto siempre?- pregunto Ino

-Siempre…- suspiró Sakura.

-Si yo también tengo dos en mi equipo- dijo Tenten recordando "las famosas llamas de la juventud" de lee y Gay

-Bueno chicos, mañana nos vemos en la entrada de Konoha a las 9:00- dijo Sakura para todos-¿Entendiste Naruto? Nueve de la mañana, no nueve y media.

-¡Si Sakura-chan!

-Como sea, sean puntuales, no quiero retrasarme- hablo Neji

-Tranquilo primo…Todos van a..llegar temprano

-Si Neji, cálmate- habló Tenten

* * *

-¿Qué no iba a llegar temprano?- preguntó Neji

-¿Donde está ese dobe?

-Si supiéramos no estaríamos aquí esperándolo ¿no crees Uchiha?-Dijo Sakura-…¡ Cuando llegue ese imbécil de Naruto lo voy a matar!.-se quejó esperando a que el rubio se dignara a aparecer.

-¡Ya llegue dattebayo!-

-¿¡Naruto donde estabas?- pregunto Ino cansada de tanto esperar- son las 9:20!, ¡dijimos a las 9:00!-

-Oops… es que me dio hambre y llegue a comer ramen…-dijo con la naturalidad más grande del mundo- les hubiera traído pero me quede sin dinero y..

-¡Eso no nos importa dobe!, ya vámonos…

-Teme…

Y con eso todos comenzaron a caminar de camino al zoológico, estaba un algo lejos, pues estaba un poco a las afueras de Konoha, pero aún así no era nada que no hayan echo, porque según ellos, eso era lo más difícil de la misión… según ellos.

Cuando por fin llegaron todos se quedaron viendo su nuevo lugar de trabajo… se veía muy lindo, para ser sinceros.

-Muy bien ahora solo hay que buscar al..

-¿Qué pa-pasa Sakura?- pregunto Hinata al ver que había parado de hablar

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunto mirando a todos lados haciendo que todos rápidamente la imitaran.

-Dattebayo! Me quedé atrás!-

-¡Si nos dimos cuenta Idiota!- dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno, ya no importa, hay que seguir- dijo Sakura dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

-¡Auch!- escuchó por atrás de ella y vio a un Naruto todo golpeado y tirado e el piso. Suspiro, sería una larga misión.

-¿Ustedes deben ser los apoyos verdad?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que se giraran a verlos

-Si, somos nosotros, yo soy Sakura Haruno.-dijo extendiéndole la mano- ¿usted es el guía?

-Si así es, Mi nombre es Ryota Nakashima-dijo amablemente -si me permiten, síganme por aquí- dijo llevándolos al interior del zoológico, poniendo apreciar todos los animales que había.

-¡Wow!, esto si que es grande- exclamó Tenten impresionada.

-Bueno, como pueden ver aquí están las cabañas donde van a quedarse- explico señalando a la derecha- Tengo entendido que los dividieron en parejas ¿no?

-Si- respondió Sakura-¿Por qué?...

-Las parejas comparten cabaña…síganme…

-espere, espere…¿QUE?- pregunto Ino casi al borde del infarto igual que todos los demás- ¿vamos a dormir juntos?

-Bueno…en cuartos separados, pero si…prácticamente dormirán juntos- dijo con naturalidad-¿Hay algún problema?

Algunos iban a protestar pero Sakura se adelantó

-No, no, para nada.

-Muy bien… síganme- Todos obedecieron y se dejaron guías hasta las cabañas- Bueno, estas son, espero que sean de su agrado, a cada uno les voy a entregar un juego de llaves-dijo dándoselas en la mano- Mañana, sus jefes les van a dar un recorrido por su área de trabajo y les van a explicar como se deben hacer las cosas, para cualquier duda me pueden encontrar en la oficina de la entrada

-Muchas gracias –dijeron todos mientras se observaban los unos a los otros….

serian dos meses muy largos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora:**

HOLA!

Me alegro de subir otro Fic, la verdad que estoy muy entusiasmada con este, me pareció un muy buen tema, la verdad es que este fic esta basado en otro fic que leí (solo es tema), pero será muy diferente en cuanto a trama, bueno no tanto porque será comedia romántica . Bueno esto fue solo para aclarar, por si alguien ya lo había leído, es un Fic sin terminar, yo no lo estoy terminando, solo estoy haciendo el mío

Y por otro lado espero que les agrade, porque a mi me esta divirtiendo mucho hacerlo jaja x)

En fin gracias por leer y dejen un review ¡No matan a nadie!

::Tsuki:-Hiromi::


	2. ¡Cabañas, Jefes y Sitios de trabajo!¡

**Advertencias: Ninguna**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**Cabañas, Jefes y sitios de Trabajo.**

Los ocho ninjas se dedicaron a entrar cada quién con su respectiva pareja a su cabaña, cabe destacar que la gran mayoría no estaba de acuerdo con eso porque por si no era muy obvio, casi nadie se llevaba muy bien. Primeramente: Naruto y Hinata, era totalmente obvio que su relación como amigos era muy buena _demasiado_ dirían otros, pero la verdad es que el simple hecho de compartirse la cabaña dos meses le daban ñañaras a la pobre Hyuuga, había estado enamorada en "secreto" del joven Uzumaki por largo tiempo, y aunque su carácter se había Hecho más fuerte, seguía siendo un poco tímida, y que el rubio la abrazara cada cinco minutos no le ayudaba mucho.

Sasuke y sakura: ellos tenían una de las peores relaciones, sino es que la peor de todas, desde que Sasuke había vuelto lo único que hacía Sakura era recordarle que era un traidor, insultarlo e ignorarlo olímpicamente, pero por su parte Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, cuando tenía oportunidad de rechistar contra la pelirosa lo hacía.

Por otro lado Neji y Tenten tenían una muy buena relación, de hecho como la mayoría decía "el Hyuuga y Tenten son muy cercanos como para solo ser buenos amigos" y en efecto así era, se llevaban demasiado bien, y tal vez no habría problema, pero aquí entre nos la castaña estaba más que nerviosa, ¿Cómo poder dormir cómodamente si una habitación a lado de la tuya duerme el hombre de tú vida?.

Y por último: Kiba e Ino. Sino contáramos a Sasuke y a Sakura serían los segundos en la lista, siempre estaban peleándose o gritándose incoherencias, ambos se "odiaban" mutuamente, gritándose palabrotas o lo más común en ellos: "idiota" e "rubia histérica", y otro motivo más para que el castaño odiara más a la rubia, era que Akamaru le había agarrado más cariño de lo normal a la Ymanaka, incluso a veces pensaba que la quería más a ella, reprimiéndose mentalmente cada vez que lo pensaba, había llegado a tal grado de ponerse de su lado en algunas ocasiones que se peleaban.

Obviamente…nadie la pasaría bien en esa "misión".

.

.

Los dos entraron al mismo tiempo a la casa observando cada detalle de está, los muebles, cocineta, la televisión y claro; las habitaciones.

-Es muy amplia ¿no crees?

-Hmp..-el famoso monosílabo Hyuuga. Tenten rodó los ojos, lo quería, pero a veces, simplemente era demasiado frío.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones una era un poco más grande que la otra, casi nada, era simplemente un espacio que solo poniendo atención se notaría.

-Yo pido la recamara más grande.-habló rápidamente

-¿Se puede saber porque?-cuestionó algo extrañada

-Porque no estoy tan acostumbrado a los espacios pequeños, tú si.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto perpleja

-¿Tú casa es así no?-dijo con indiferencia-supongo que ya estás más que acostumbrada

Tenten salió disparada del cuarto, hecha una furia, dejando a Neji solo hablando como tonto, pero en su derecho estaba, el no tenía derecho de hablarle así.

-Nunca se da cuenta de que sus palabras son verdaderamente hirientes- dijo acostándose en su nueva cama

Por otro lado Neji sabía que Tenten estaba enojada, pero desconocía la razón, según su teoría el no había dicho o hecho algo malo.

* * *

Naruto entró eufórico a su nueva cabaña, revisando cada cosa, desde el techo y las paredes hasta las más mínimas partículas de aire que se encontraban a su alrededor, Hinata, que entró después no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales estaba enamorada del rubio Uzumaki.

-Hinata, apurate ¡tenemos que revisar todo!-dijo acercándose a la Hyuuga y tomándola de la mano, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Te sientes bien Hinata?-pregunto acercándose más de lo normal a ella-estas muy roja

-Si..estoy bien..Naruto-Kun

-¿Segura?...yo no creo-dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de Hinata- estas muy caliente

-Se-segura Naruto

-Muy bien, si tu lo dices- dijo alejándose levemente- ¡Entonces vamos a husmear todo esto!, ¡se ve muy sospechoso! ¿No crees Hinata?-dijo comenzando a correr a espaldas de ella.

-Naruto-kun…-llamó

-¿Si, que pasa?-pregunto regresando a ella

-¿Podemos…acomodar nuestras cosas…

-¡Claro Hinata!-dijo animadísimo el rubio empezando a meter maletas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, amaba demasiado a Naruto.

* * *

Sakura entró dando un portazo, dejando al Uchiha afuera, y ella casi corriendo hacía buscar las habitaciones, en ese momento no le importaba nada, lo que quería era no encontrarse con el Uchiha, seguía sin ganas de verle la cara al idiota ese, su prioridad era llegar a su habitación, no importaba cual fuera, solo quería llegar a una. De camino dejó sus cosas en la entrada, las recogería cuando Sasuke se metiera a su habitación. Por fin encontró la dichosa recamara y cuando se encaminaba para llegar una mano la detuvo y la volteó.

-No muerdo Sakura-dijo atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo-¿Porque tanta prisa?-Sakura se puso nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, hinchando el orgullo de Sasuke, pero no se las dejaría tan fácil le demostraría que había cambiado y que ya no era la niña que dejó inconsciente en una banca.

-¿Será que no te quiero ni ver?-dijo apartándolo de ella, casi tirándolo al piso-así que por favor, déjame en paz, ¿quieres?-dijo volteándose, encaminándose a su habitación.

-¿Qué sino quiero?-dijo retándola

-Atente a las consecuencias Uchiha-dijo encarándolo de nuevo

Sasuke comenzó a reírse irónicamente, claramente burlándose de la chica.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto entre confusa y enojada

-¿Aparte de que te hago el favor piensas asesinarme?-dijo arrogante. Sakura estaba hirviendo en furia.

-A mi no me vuelvas a hablar así ¿me escuchaste imbécil?-dijo apuntándole con el dedo- y en todo caso, sería YO la que te hiciera el favor-Sasuke frunció el seño – o dime tú, ¿Quién querría estar con el traidor más grande de Konoha?

Sakura se retiró a su habitación muy enojada y algo triste pues a pesar del tiempo su trato seguía igual que siempre.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho, como siempre que peleaban, cerca de acercarse a ella… la estaba alejando cada vez más.

* * *

Al igual que Sakura y Sasuke, Ino entró primero a la cabaña estrellándole la puerta a Kiba en la cara. Cuando el chico decidió entrar se le quedó viendo a Ino, de arriba para abajo, fulminándola con la mirada, mientras Ino esperaba una disculpa por parte de Kiba, por todo lo que le había hecho en el viaje.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?-pregunto encarándolo-¿Y que tanto me ves?-dijo esperando una disculpa

-Si…-dijo acercándose demasiado a ella…mucho para su gusto.-las cosas no se van a meter solas a la cabaña…-dijo a centímetros de su cara

-Ki-kiba…

-mejor hay que empezar ya-dijo separándose de ella dejándola más roja que un tomate.

-Ja!, ¡mira que roja te pusiste!-dijo apuntándola con su dedo índice –te pareces a Hinata cuando ve a Naruto –dijo estallando a carcajadas

-¡Idiota!-dijo Ino demasiado molesta

-¿Te traigo muerta no es así?-dijo este haciendo enojar a la rubia aún más.

-¡Me tienes harta Inuzuka!-dijo saliendo rápido de la cabaña.

-¿Ino a donde vas?-preguntó siguiéndola

-A la oficina principal, con Ryota-dijo caminando cada vez más rápido- ¡Me largo de está estúpida misión!

* * *

-¿Ya llevaste a los ninjas a sus cabañas?

-Si..pero al parecer…no se llevan muy bien-dijo recargándose en el mostrador

-¿Por qué lo dices Ryota?-preguntó una chica de ojos violeta y cabello castaño claro

-Si las miradas mataran todos ellos ya estrían muertos-explicó Ryota- más bien es rivalidad entre hombres y mujeres

-¿Todos?

-No, pero la mayoría si.-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, estaban tan cómodos en esa situación, que pudieron haber durado así horas e incluso días. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar….

_-¡Ino no seas tan delicada!_

_-¡Cállate Inuzuka!_

Lastimablemente…

-¿Son ellos?-preguntó mirándolos

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-dijo con sarcasmo sacándole una risita a la chica.

-¿Pasa algo chicos?-preguntó Ryota

-Ino…- Susurró Kiba algo preocupado

-Si…pasa que…-Dijo Ino mirando de reojo al Inuzuka, se veía preocupado, y en parte tenía razón, ella estaba ahí poniendo en riesgo una misión, que aunque fuera un asco y en realidad no los necesitaran a ellos, era una misión y tenía que cumplir con ella, la Hokage había dado una orden y tenía que seguirla, no la podía decepcionar, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

-¿Si, Ino?..-esperó Ryota una respuesta.

Suspiró, no le quedaba otra opción: Pasa que no tenemos papel sanitario

-aaa pues…en la cocineta hay extra, lo deje yo mismo en la mañana, antes de que llegaran-explicó con un semblante de sorpresa, casi igual al de Kiba, que no se esperaba eso de Ino.

-gracias Ryota, perdona la molestia…

-¿Chicos, que pasa?- preguntó Sakura llegando con los demás

-Sakura, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Ino sorprendida-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

-Supongo que todos escuchamos un "me largo de está misión" y todos salimos a ver que rayos tenías-dijo Tenten. Ino miró avergonzada a Ryota que le sonreía divertido, después de todo su pequeña mentirita no había funcionado.

-¿Y bien?..-preguntó Sasuke

-Pues nada, solo fue un pequeñito ataque de ira contra Kiba

-Pequeñito…-dijo sarcástico Kiba provocando que todos lo vieran e Ino solo lo fulmino con la mirada. Ino estuvo a punto de contestarle pero si no hubiera asido por Ryota se hubieran matado entre ellos.

-Muy bien chicos!...aprovechando que están aquí quiero presentarles a Mikoto-dijo señalando a la chica con la que había estado tan cómodo hace unos minutos.

-Hola chicos yo también seré su guía en su estancia aquí, pueden llamarme para lo que necesiten-dijo con una amable sonrisa- pero también quiero que me consideren su amiga, no solo una compañera de trabajo-

-Gracias Mikoto-dijeron todos a excepción de Neji y Sasuke

-Me alegra que les diera gusto conocerla- dijo Ryota

-Hacen una linda pareja- les dijo Sakura haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran casi como Hinata cuando veía a Naruto.

-Emm Sakura..nosotros no somos novios- explicó Ryota

-¿No?..lo siento…-dijo un poco avergonzada

-Pero que bah, aún así harían una hermosa pareja.-dijo sonriente Ino haciéndolos sonrojar una vez más.

-Bueno creo que yo no los conozco, ¿que tal si me dicen sus nombres?- dijo en un intento desesperado de salir de la situación. Para su suerte todos aceptaron la propuesta y comenzaron cerca de media hora todos ya estaban más que conocidos y olvidados de la pequeña plática vergonzosa de Mikoto y Ryota.

-Bueno chicos volviendo a temas de trabajo- todos pusieron cara aburrida- creo que será mejor que ya regresen a sus cabañas, mañana los llevaremos con sus nuevos jefes, para que les expliquen un poco acerca de su trabajo.

Todos decidieron obedecer, se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas con sus respectivas parejas y durmieron bien, mañana les esperaba un día pesado.

* * *

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y todos ya estaban desayunados cambiados y encaminándose hacía la recepción pues les darían un Tour por todo el zoológico para que fuera más fácil ubicarse en él. Aproximadamente dos horas después, todos terminaron cansados, agitados, pues ese condenado zoológico era mucho más grande de lo que se veía.

Cuando terminaron Ryota y Mikoto llevaron a cada pareja al delegado de cada sección del zoológico junto a sus jefes.

oOoOoOo

-Buenos días, yo soy Hiroaki, soy el encargado de cuidar a los animalitos bebés y a los niños que traen aquí de vez en cuando…más bien casi siempre. ¿Ustedes son los que se van a quedar a cargo verdad?- el joven era alto de ojos verdes intenso, llevaba una gorra y una camisa de sección de niños.

-¡Si así es!- dijo Naruto muy emocionado- y somos los mejores!- Hinata no dijo nada solo asintió, el rubio la volteó a ver y la encontró suficientemente sonrojada como para notarse, lo curioso era que veía un punto en especifico con una linda sonrisa que no le agradó mucho al rubio. Giró su mirada y se encontró con que Hinata miraba muy sonrojada a su nuevo Jefe. Naruto sintió en ese momento ganas de lanzarse al idiota ese y golpearlo hasta deformar su rostro para que _su _Hinata no lo mirara como _solo a él lo puede mirar._

-Muy bien entonces síganme, los llevare a área donde tenmos a los niños que llegan y a los animalitos más pequeños.-

-Como sea- dijo de malas Naruto pasando el primero para que Hinata no pudiera ver a su fastidioso Jefe.

La sección infantil era demasiado infantil para el gusto de Hinata había animalitos, dibujitos en las paredes todo demasiado colorido, también había jueguitos y muchas cosas así; Aunque para Naruto…bueno él se sintió "realizado" en ese lugar, ¡Podía ser libre! Y sin ningún impedimento pues en lugar de llevar a sus dos compañeros de equipo "aguafiestas" iba con la dulce Hinata.

-¡Dattebayo! Esto es genial!- dijo pegando un brinquito- mira Hinata, ¡hay un mini brincolín!

-Me alegro que les guste, pues este será su lugar de trabajo durante dos largos meses- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Muchas..gracias… Hiroaki-san- dijo Hinata con su tonito dulce, y en ese momento toda la felicidad que había sentido Naruto se había ido tan rápido como llegó.

-si…claro

-Muy bien-comenzó- esto es lo que tendrán que estudiar para tener el conocimiento mínimo de los cachorros que cuidaremos- dijo entregándoles a cada uno un libro y unos papeles que tenían que estudiar- debe estar leído todo para mañana

-to..todo..¡TODO!- exclamó el rubio precipitadamente, tanto que abrió sus ojos de par en par, ojeando sin cuidado el libro y arrugando los papeles.

-Si..es para mañana-dijo Hiroaki un poco preocupado por la actitud del chico

-¿¡Pero que estas loco!

-Naruto cálmate, esto solo es una misión- trató de intervenir Hiroaki

-¡Pues esta misión apesta!- gritó el rubio saliendo despavorido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma dejando a la pobre Hinata. La chica hizo una reverencia y salió tras el rubio, que iba demasiado rápido, y por lo visto muy enojado.

Cuando al fin lo alcanzó no sabia que decirle, estaba muy enojado, parecía estar enojado por algo más. Pero no sabía la razón.

-Naruto-kun…¿Estas enojado?- preguntó dulcemente, el rubio paró rápidamente asustando un poco a Hinata, la cuál, paró junto con él. Duraron unos minutos en silencio Naruto con el seño fruncido y Hinata esperando una respuesta. Miró a Hinata que lo veía algo preocupada, suavizo su rostro.

-No Hinata, ya no estoy enojado- dijo con un tono de voz poco usual en él.

-Que..bueno …porque..

-¿Por qué que Hinata?

-Mañana hay que regresar… a las 8:00 de la mañana.-dijo bajando un poquito la cabeza esperando a que el rubio gritara, pero no escuchó nada, solo un suspiro por parte de su acompañante, que obviamente había hacho un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse .

-Esta bien Hinata-chan, mañana estaremos aquí…-dijo sonriente- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?- preguntó confundida

-¡Tienes que estudiar conmigo!, soy pésimo haciendo esto!- expresó aún con su sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hinata.

* * *

OoOoO

-Hola muchachos, yo soy Sotaro, el encargado de los animales adultos-dijo un hombre demasiado bajito, más bien enano, gordo y arrugado mirando insistentemente a la kunoichi- síganme…- Ambos obedecieron y lo siguieron. Nadie dijo nada en el camino a la oficina del viejo que constantemente volteaba y miraba a la kunoichi que ya estaba más que harta por la situación.

Cuando llegaron el viejo abrió la puerta dejando salir un olor "curioso".

-Muy bien esta es mi oficina- dijo mientras los dejaba pasar, el lugar estaba más sucio que el cuarto de Naruto y el de Kiba juntos- esto es lo que tienen que leer y aprenderse para mañana.- dijo el viejo mirando a Tenten de arriba para abajo.

-Oye linda, de haber sabido que me mandan una ninja tan… tan… bien distribuida… me hubiera bañado.

Neji y Tenten estaban más que sorprendidos, más aún la kunoichi, que realmente se sentía muy incomoda.

-Cuando quieras divertirte, llámame, ya sabes donde encontrarme- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Escúcheme bien pedazo de…señor-dijo asustando al ero-viejo por el tono que empleaba al decirlo- le pido un poco más de respeto hacía mi persona, yo solo vine aquí por una misión, y nada más, así que por favor: guarde su distancia- dijo tratando de sonar lo más paciente posible, cosa que no le funcionaba demasiado.

-Pero linda, yo conozco los mejores lugares aquí…- dijo echándose en la silla y mesiendose de un lado a otro- de verdad, no muerdo…- dijo pervertidamente, obviamente el susto le duró poco

-Escuche viejo, ella se lo esta pidiendo, pero yo SE LO EXIJO déjela tranquila, porque yo no tengo tanta paciencia como ella, así que por su bien, manténgase lejos de mi compañera.- dijo Neji haciendo que el viejo tosiera desesperadamente y se parara derechito.

-Si, si, si! Lo prometo,-dijo inclinándose una y otra vez- señorita, perdone mi actitud reprobatoria, le prometo que sucederá de nuevo- dijo haciendo reverencias-

-Si como sea- dijo con indiferencia- ¿a que hora hay que estar aquí mañana?

-A las 8:00 y…- no terminó de decir porque los dos ya habían salido de la oficina.

-Que hombre más desagradable- dijo entre susurros que Neji alcanzaba a escuchar- Mira que llamarme linda, nadie me llama linda sin mi consentimiento.

-Ya cálmate ya le pusimos un alto, si te vuelve a molestar se las verá negras- dijo mirándola de reojo

-Así…sobre eso…pues, gracias Neji-dijo un poco ruborizada

-De nada-dijo contagiándose de su rubor…levemente- después de todo si no te cuido Lee y Gai-sensei me matarán por no cuidar a "la hermosa florecita de nuestro equipo"-dijo mirando el cielo

-aaa, claro…-dijo con un deje de desilusión en su voz- "_y yo que me había hecho una pequeña esperanza"-_pensó.

-Tenten-llamó-¿Te enojaste conmigo…ayer?-preguntó mirando hacía otro lado. Tenten suspiró, ¿de verdad no se había dado cuenta?

-Neji, serás un genio pero para otras cosas simplemente te pierdes…-

-Eso es un…

-¡Un claro que si!- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Pero…porque?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo-dijo acelerando el paso-eres inteligente Neji, tu puedes

-Genial…

* * *

-Buenos días chicos- saludó un Joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño, ojos miel y con un buen parecido físico- mi nombre es Miroku Sasashi y soy el encargado del higiene de los animales de aquí del zoológico.- dijo amablemente- ¿Y ustedes son?

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka-dijo estirándole la mano- mucho gusto- se veía que Miroku era un buen tipo

-Igualmente…-dijo estrechando su mano- y la dama es…

Miroku esperó por el nombre de Ino pero al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Kiba al notar que no respondía giro su mirada a ella y la encontró sonriendo bobamente y con una mirada de embelesamiento hacía Miroku_. "que fastidio…¿porque lo ve así?" _. Decidió intervenir para evitar el intercambio tan constante de miradas que se daban los otros dos.

-Ejem.. Ella es Ino, Ino Yamanaka- dijo jalándola un poco hacía él.

-Pues mucho gusto…Ino-dijo Miroku

-Igualmente…- El Inuzuka se estaba hartando de la situación y eso que no tenían ni tres minutos ahí, ¿Qué no iban a trabajar?

-Y bien…¿Por qué no nos cuentas de que se trata nuestro trabajo?-pregunto Kiba interrumpiendo el emotivo momento que pasaban Ino y Miroku.

-Así, lo siento- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente a Ino- pues como verán, nos toca bañar a los animales adultos principalmente, normalmente los encargados de la sección infantil asean a los más pequeños, pero de vez en cuando nos ha tocado ayudar.- dijo comenzando a caminar haciendo que los otros dos lo siguieran.- Deben saber que también viene incluido alimentarlos, a todos ellos.

-Entiendo, Pero me dijeron que tendríamos que estudiar a todos los animales de este zoológico- dijo Ino alcanzándolo, dejando a Kiba detrás de ellos dos.

-Así es, ahora mismo los llevo a la sección que nos corresponde, ahí está mi oficina donde tengo los libros.-dijo sonriéndole

-Me parece perfecto…-dijo coquetamente.

De camino a la oficina de Miroku, Ino y el joven seguían en plan meloso y hablando de gustos e intereses de ambos, mientras Kiba solo los miraba desde atrás maldiciendo por lo bajo cualquier cosa que se le topara enfrente. Cuando por fin llegaron a la bendita oficina Kiba respiró de alivio, por fin los vería separados al menos un metro.

-Bien, esto es lo que tienen que estudiar, se que es mucho pero, es necesario-dijo entregándole a cada uno un libro y unas hojas- es para mañana, tienen todo el día de hoy para informarse.

-Está bien, ya entendimos- dijo Kiba de mala gana- Vámonos Ino- dijo jalándola con él

-No baka!- dijo soltándose al agarre de este- ¿Y mañana no vamos a venir?

-Así!, gracias por recordarme Ino-chan- dijo este sonriéndole_ ¿Ino-chan?, ¿Cuándo tomaron tanta confianza esos dos?._ _–_Nos vemos mañana aquí a las 9:00

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eh.. si Kiba, es todo- dijo algo confundido por el repentino cambio de humor del chico.

-Muy bien, ahora si Ino, vámonos –dijo jalándola aún más fuerte que la otra vez

-¿Qué te pasa tonto?, ¡déjame!-dijo otra vez soltándose del agarre

-Dije VÁMONOS!- dijo severamente, tomando firmemente la mano de la rubia y llevándola a rastras por todo el zoológico.

"_Y pensar que ese tipo me había caído bien"_

* * *

_-_Hola chicos- saludó una mujer mayor- yo soy Siria-san, la doctora de este zoológico, lo que quiere decir que nuestra misión es muy importante, ya que si algún animalito está enfermo o se presenta grave, su vida pende de nosotros- explicó una amable señora con cara de ser una mujer maternal-¿Y ustedes como se llaman?

-Hola Siria-san, yo soy Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto en conocerla-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¡Mira nada más que niña tan linda!, mucho gusto cielito-dijo amorosamente. Sakura sonrió de igual manera, hasta ahora ella era lo mejor de la misión

-y tú eres…

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchija-dijo con algo de indiferencia

-Muy bien pues mucho gusto a los dos- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura-Me dijeron que me mandaban a una médica profesional- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si así es, soy pupila de Lady Tsunade-dijo Sakura muy emocionada

-Pues me parece perfecto, así será más fácil para ti.-dijo encaminándolos a su oficina- pero aún así tienes que estudiar a los diversos animales que aquí tenemos-dijo entregándole un gran libro

-Cuente con ellos Siria-san

-Y en cuanto a ti Sasuke, vas a estudiar con Sakura todo lo que ella te señale, para que estes informado de lo que pueda pasar.

-Hmp...

-¿Eres muy serio verdad?-dijo recargando sus codos en el escritorio-¡pero eso no es problema!, ¡saldrás de aquí siendo otra persona!-d

-Eso si que será algo difícil- dijo Sakura suspirando a la doctora

-Difícil, pero no imposible- dijo Sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura que ella pudo definir como triste

-Hmp…¿Mañana vamos a venir?-preguntó Sasuke con su típico tono de voz

-Así es amor, mañana tienen que estar aquí a las 9:00 de la mañana-dijo parándose de nuevo y abriéndoles la puerta de la entrada para que pudieran salir-¡ desayunen bien, duerman temprano y estudien mucho!

-¡Si Siria-san, no se preocupe!-dijo Sakura despidiéndose alegremente-di algo-dijo severamente a Sasuke

-Adiós…-dijo secamente y ambos comenzaron a partir camino a verse con los chicos. La señora, con tan solo mirarlos se dio cuenta que eran un par de enamorados, pero desconocía la razón de sus pleitos y mala relación. No iba a meterse en su vida privada, pero consideraba que serian linda pareja.

-Lo que hace el amor- se dijo a sí misma recordando a los dos tortolos.

-No tenías que ser tan seco con ella!-dijo regañándolo Sakura- ella solo fue amable

-Si como digas, pero yo pienso que está loca, ¿Cómo piensa darle amor a alguien que no conoce?-dijo con indiferencia

-Que tú no des amor a las demás personas y seas frío no quiere decir que las demás personas seamos igual que tú, Uchiha.-dijo secamente

-¿Tú das amor al que se te pare enfrente?-dijo irónicamente

-Creo que fue de tan poca relevancia en tú vida que ya lo olvidaste-dijo parando enseco haciendo que Sasuke la imitara- Por si no te acuerdas, que obviamente es así, intenté hacer eso mismo contigo, pero tu lo tiraste como si fuera una basura, tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora- sijo muy molesta- te recomiendo que dejes tu estúpida arrogancia y orgullo y te dejes ser feliz por un momento.

-Sakura…

-Solo cierra la boca y camina, debemos vernos con los chicos en la cafetería-dijo comenzando a caminar de nurvo.

"_genial, la cagué de nuevo"…malditos sentimientos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Cha chan! Listo el segundo capi!. Se que está un poquin largo pero era necesario! =)

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, realmente he disfrutado de hacer este fic y espero seguir haciendo más de estos.

Oigan y cambiando de tema: Estoy haciendo una votación, pásense por mi profile y en la parte superior al centro dice: POLL: ¿de que parejas les gustaría que sean mis próximos fics?, denle clic a vote now! Please! No cuesta nada, así sabré de que quieren que escriba y tal vez (si votan) tendrán nuevos fics para leer!, luego anunciare que pareja ganó.

Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer y espero que dejen un review!

Cuídense, nos leemos

**.::Tsuki::.**


End file.
